ein halber Lovesong
by FaFa
Summary: Songfic zum lied "ein halber Lovesong" von die Ärzte. ich liebe dieses Lied einfach. Harry denkt über die Liebe nach. leicht depri


1/2 Lovesong

Disclaimer: nichts davon gehört mir, alle Rechte für Harry Potter liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros.  
Die Story kostet mich nur jede menge Zeit und Nerven.  
Die rechte für den Song liegen bei die Ärzte und Hot Action Records.

Songfic, depri

Anmerkung: die Story ist aus der Ich Sicht von Harry geschrieben. Über wen er nachdenkt? das werdet ihr schnell selbst herausfinden g . die Story beinhaltet slash, kein lemon, deshalb: don't like, don't read.  
/ text /= Songtext, Rest sind Harry Gedanken

* * *

/Ich weiß, Du wirst mich vermissen,  
auch wenn Du jetzt gehen musst.  
Keine Geigen mehr, wenn wir uns küssen.  
Ich hab' es einfach nicht gewusst./  
  
Ja, hätte ich es nur früher begriffen... ich hätte mehr dafür tun müssen. Jetzt höre ich dieses Muggellied seit Tagen rauf und runter. Es spricht mir aus der Seele.  
Der Schmerz, der seit unserer Trennung meine Tage bestimmt, keine anderen Gefühle mehr zulässt. Er ist da, morgens, wenn ich aufwache, abends wenn ich schlafen gehe, meistens verfolgt er mich sogar bis in meine Träume. Ich kann mich nichtmehr an die Nacht erinnern, in der ich das letzte Mal ohne Alpträume geschlafen habe.  
  
/Ich hoff' meine Worte machen es nicht noch schlimmer.  
Vergiss nur einmal Deinen Stolz. Ich weiß Du liebst mich noch immer./  
  
Worte... ich hatte nichtmal mehr die Chance, etwas zu sagen, nachdem du einfach verschwunden warst... ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, oder dich in all den Monaten zu melden...  
Ich hätte spüren müssen, dass du unserer Beziehung von Anfang an keine Chance gabst, ich hätte es einfach wissen müssen, dann würde ich jetzt nicht hier mit gebrochenem Herzen sitzen und Nacht für Nacht aus dem Fenster in den sternenklaren Himmel starren und versuchen, meine Gefühle zu verbannen. Gefühle... sie können dir die schönste Zeit deines Lebens bescheren, dich aber auch von einem Moment auf den nächsten innerlich zerstören. Das war eine Lektion die ich erst lernen musste, es anfangs gar nicht wahrhaben wollte...  
Du liebst mich... diese Worte hast du mir so oft ins Ohr geflüstert. Damals habe ich sie ohne zu zögern geglaubt, jetzt zweifle ich daran, ob sie ernst gemeint waren, oder nur ein Zug in einem Spiel, mit dem Ziel, mein Herz zu zerbrechen und auf den Scherben herumzutrampeln...  
  
/Soll es das gewesen sein (wie im Lovesong) ?  
Fällt uns denn keine Lösung ein (wie im Lovesong) ?  
Die Möglichkeit ist viel zu klein (wie im Lovesong),  
doch ich liebe nur Dich allein./  
  
Diese Frage stelle ich mir auch Tag für Tag... sollte das wirklich alles gewesen sein? Diese wenigen Monate des Glücks, die mir vergönnt waren? Die letzten Monate in Hogwarts, vor unserem Abschluss, waren praktisch die einzige sorglose, glückliche Zeit, die ich hatte. Endlich lastete keine Aufgabe mehr auf meinen Schultern, die mir viel zu groß erschien. Voldemort war besiegt und ich hatte die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden und war glücklich... bis zu jener schicksalhaften Nacht, in der du dich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hast.  
Eine Lösung... das ist genau das, nach dem ich schon die ganze Zeit suche. Ich zermartere mir tagtäglich das Gehirn, und komme dennoch zu keiner Lösung. Es ist zum verrückt werden. Aber die Hoffnung, will ich dennoch nicht aufgeben. Das war noch nie meine Art.  
Und doch liebe ich dich trotz allem. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären... Ein sarkastisches Lachen kommt über meine Lippen, wie ich es in letzter Zeit dauernd verwende, wenn mir solche Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirren.  
Ich starre in den mittlerweile schwarzen Himmel, der Tag muss sich bereits vor Stunden geneigt haben. Der Mond hat sich hinter einer Wolkenwand verkrochen, nur einige Sterne erhellen die Landschaft, spiegeln sich im See wider... unwirklich, melancholisch...  
Ich versuche zu vergessen... doch es gelingt mir nicht. Immer wieder spuken mir Bilder von dir im Kopf herum, verdrängen alle Gedanken. Deine engelsgleiche Erscheinung, zarte helle Haut unter meinen Fingern, sanfte, feingliedrige Hände, zart geschwungene Lippen, die mich anlächeln. Silbergraue Augen, die mich zu durchbohren scheinen, bis auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken, blondes Haar, das sich in weichen Strähnen um meine Finger schmiegt...  
Ich liebe dich immer noch und kann es mir nicht erklären. Dieses Gefühl frisst mich von innen heraus auf, bringt mich langsam aber sicher um den Verstand...  
  
/Vieles ist zur Gewohnheit verkommen,  
doch das ist immer die Gefahr.  
Routine hat ihren Platz eingenommen,  
bis es nicht mehr auszuhalten war./  
  
Vielleicht hat dich das vertrieben. Du warst nie ein Mensch, der gerne an einem Ort verweilte, Routine aufkommen ließ. Ich habe es gewusst und doch verdrängt...  
Jeden Tag das selbe... ein seufzten entkommt meiner Kehle  
  
/Love, love , love, love.../  
  
Liebe... Immer dieses Wort...  
Liebe. Mittlerweile klingt es in meinen Ohren fast wie eine Beleidigung, also wollte es mich verspotten...  
Liebe... eines der schönsten Gefühle, und doch kann sie uns so sehr verletzen, unser Leben innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in ein Trümmerfeld verwandeln, alles, woran wir bisher geglaubt haben, zerstören.  
Liebe... eine idiotische Einbildung unseres Geistes in der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Welt...  
  
/Ich weiß, Du wirst mich vermissen.  
Ich vermisse Dich schon jetzt.  
Ich vermiss' auch die Geigen, vermiss' Dich zu küssen.  
Nichts auf dieser Welt, was Dich ersetzt./  
  
Ob du mich vermisst weiß ich nicht... ich vermisse dich auf jeden Fall.  
Mir kommt der zugehörige Videoclip in den Sinn... Am liebsten würde ich mich wie der Sänger in einen tiefen Keller verkriechen und nie wieder ans Tageslicht zurückkehren. Nach aussen tue ich so, als sei nichts, scherze mit meinen Freunden, lache... doch dieses Lachen erreicht schon lange nichtmehr meine Augen... Meine Maske ist fast so perfekt wie es deine ist... Die mitleidigen Blicke meiner „Freunde" kann ich nicht ertragen. Sie meinen, sie verstünden mich, dabei haben sie keine Ahnung... nur bei dir hatte ich das Gefühl, du würdest mich verstehen, manchmal schien es, du kanntest mich besser, als ich mich selbst...  
Ich bemerke, wie sich die ersten Tränen einen Weg über mein Gesicht bahnen. Mit verschleiertem Blick starre ich aus dem Fenster auf die fast schon unheimlich wirkende Landschaft. Kein Tier ist zu sehen, es ist alles ruhig... ausgestorben... leer...  
  
/Soll es das gewesen sein (wie im Lovesong) ?  
Fällt uns denn keine Lösung ein (wie im Lovesong) ?  
Die Möglichkeit ist viel zu klein (wie im Lovesong),  
doch ich liebe nur Dich allein./  
  
Langsam klingen die letzten Takte des Liedes aus, die CD ist zuende... eine angenehme Stille breitet sich im Zimmer aus.  
Eine letzte Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht. Ich beschließe, schlafen zu gehen und hoffe insgeheim, nie wieder aufzuwachen...

--Fin—

Anmerkung: ok, das war meine kleine Songfic.  
Ist vielleicht etwas düster geworden. Ich habe mir ja zuerst überlegt, doch noch eine Art Happy End zu schreiben, aber das ist in der Situation ziemlich schwierig und würde unglaubwürdig klingen...  
Man muss dazusagen, die Story ist nicht gebetat. Hab keinen Betareader. Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne angenommen g  
und irgendwie komm ich mit dem format von nicht klar... also nicht wundern, wenns mal etwas komisch aussieht g  
Wenn mir einer sagen könnte, wie ich hier sonderzeichen wie sternchen reinbekomme, die auch angezeigt werden, wäre ich demjenigen sehr dankbar. komm mir im Moment irgendwie so klein und dumm vor --"

Please, R&R


End file.
